Star Wars Jason Pandora's Story
by josephguy217
Summary: Everyone knows the original story but this is about a young Jedi's journey into one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. Meet Jason Pandora a childhood friend of Padme Amidala as he struggles with the return of old friends, new enemies, and a love thought to be long forgotten. Hope you enjoy and I want positive reviews, thanks! :)
1. Short Negotiations

A large red Republic ship soars through space towards a Trade Federation Control ship. "Captain" asked an elderly man getting the captains attention. "yes sir?" captain asked turning towards the man. "tell them we wish to board at once" he said. The captain nodded and pressed a button turning on the view screen in front of them revealing Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "With all do respect the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately" the captain said. "_Yes, of course as you know our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors_" Viceroy said calmly. The captain turned off the view screen and continued flying the ship over to the control ship. When the ship docked three hooded figures walked through a sliding metal door where a silver protocol droid approached them. " I am TC-14 at your service, this way please" and with that TC-14 led the ambassadors inside a small meeting room. "We are greatly honored by your visit ambassadors, make yourselves comfortable and my master will be with you shortly" TC-14 bowed and left the room, the door closing right after. The three removed their hoods to reveal Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, and the prodigy padawan named Jason Pandora. "I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-wan said his concern in his voice. "I don't sense anything" Qui-gon told his apprentice. Obi-wan shook his head "it's not about the mission Master it's something, elsewhere.. elusive". Jason who watched quietly decided to express his concerns as well "I sense something as well Master, however it does have something to do about the mission" he paused walking toward the window which showed a view of the planet Naboo " When I see Naboo I feel as though a part of me is still there, like I'm missing something" He sighed and turned to face the other two. Qui-gon spoke first " I cannot tell you anything to help other than trust your feelings and be mindful of the Force young padawan". Jason bowed slightly but respectfully "thank you Master, it actually helps me a great deal" the elderly man nodded and faced his apprentice "and don't center on your anxieties Obi-wan, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" he said wisely. "But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future" Obi-wan countered. "Not at the extent at the moment, be mindful of the living Force my apprentice" Qui-gon says to him. Obi-wan nods "yes Master" he says then joined Jason in front of the window. "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-wan asked curiously. "These Trade Federation types are cowards, the negotiations will be short" Qui-gon assured.

Meanwhile Viceroy and his partner Rune Haako were approached by TC-14 about the ambassadors. "What? What did you say?" Viceroy asked surprisingly. "The ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe" TC-14 answered. Viceroy and his partner looked at each other "I knew it, they're here to force our settlement" Viceroy's partner spoke with realization. "Distract them I will contact Lord Sidious" Viceroy said. "Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with three Jedi, send a droid" his partner said turning his attention to TC-14.

Back with Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Jason they sat patiently waiting for the meeting to start. The door opened revealing TC-14 holding a tray of drinks over to them. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-wan asks his master while taking one of the drinks. Qui-gon shook his head "no, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute" he said taking one of the drinks as well. "I sense a dark presence coming" Jason told them taking a sip of his own drink. Obi-wan looks at him setting down his drink "What do you mean?" he asks Jason. Jason shook his head lightly "I'm not sure, I just hope for everyone's sake I'm wrong for once" he answered with caution.

Back with Viceroy him and Rune stood in front of a hologram projector which flickered to life showing a man in a dark robe, his hood concealing his identity. "What is it?" He questioned gruffly. Rune hesitantly spoke "this game of yours has failed Lord Sidious, the blockade is finished we dare not go against the Jedi" he said fearfully. "Viceroy I don't want this filthy slime in my sight again" Sidious sneered causing him to bow and turn away. "These turn of events are unfortunate we must accelerate our plans, begin landing more troops" Sidious stated. Viceroy's eyes widened "my lord is that legal?" he asked. "I will make it legal" Sidious assured darkly. "And the Jedi?" Viceroy asked hesitantly. "The Chancellor should have never brought them into this, kill them immediately" Sidious ordered. "Yes, yes my lord as you wish" Viceroy stammered.

In the hangar the co pilot noticed a turret being aimed at the ship "captain look!" he exclaimed causing the captain to look forward. "Shields!" the captain tried to say but was too late as the ship burst into flames killing them.

Qui-gon and the others heard the explosion and quickly ignited their lightsabers. This caused TC-14 to drop the tray of drinks "oh sorry" it said. The three Jedi then heard a hissing sound. Qui-gon was the first to notice gas coming from the vents "dioxin" he said before they held their breath and deactivated their lightsabers.

Outside the meeting room battle droids swarmed the entrance with blasters in hand. Then a hologram of Viceroy appeared in front of them. "They must be dead by now, destroy what's left of them" he ordered before the image flickered away. Then the droids turned toward the door as it opened causing the gas to flow out. There was a brief pause before TC-14 walked out of the room "oh excuse me" it said as it walked away. "Check it out Corporal we'll cover you" the droid with yellow coating on its head ordered the droid to its right. The droid nodded "roger roger" it said as it started walking towards the room before two glowing blue and one green lightsabers appeared through the gas. "Uh oh blast 'em!" the yellow droid commanded before all the droids started firing. The three Jedi jumped into action cutting down droids one by one.

Viceroy and Rune were watching the fight from their view screen. "What is going on down there?" Viceroy asked the Neimoidian sitting in front of the droid controls. "We lost their transmission sir" he answered.

Obi-wan and Jason continued cutting down droids while Qui-gon was cutting open the door which Viceroy was behind.

Seeing the door being cut Viceroy ordered "close the blast doors!" The other Neimoidian clicked the button closing the other doors onto Qui-gon's lightsaber. "That will hold them" Viceroy stated.

Just as Jason and Obi-wan finished with the last of the battle droids Qui-gon stabbed his lightsaber hard into the the door twisting and turning it.

Viceroy's eyes widened as he saw the door melting. "They're still coming through" Rune said fearfully. "This is impossible!" Viceroy shouted. Rune turned to the other Neimoidian "where are those Droidekas?!" he asked desperately.

Just then two Droidekas rolled up to Jason and the others "Master the destroyers!" Obi-wan called out. Qui-gon removed his lightsaber and the three blocked the blaster bolts "They've shield generators" Jason stated. "It's a stand off lets go!" Qui-gon told them before they sped off behind the Droidekas. The droids simply turned around and continued firing.

Viceroy and Rune watched with relief as the Jedi were fired at. "They're no match for Droideka" Rune said with pride. Then the other Neimoidian spoke "sir! They've gone in the ventilation shaft".

Meanwhile Jason and the others jumped down to see thousands of battle droids preparing to land on Naboo. "Battle droids?" Qui-gon asked curiously. "It's an invasion army" Obi-wan said moving to the other side of their hiding place next to Jason. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation, we've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum" Jason said while looking at the many battle droids ready to invade his home. Qui-gon nodded "lets split up, stowaway separate ships and meet back on the planet below" he told them. "you were right about one thing master" Obi-wan said causing Qui-gon to face him. "The negotiations were short" Obi-wan joked with a small smirk.

While Viceroy stood impatiently before the other Neimoidian spoke "sir a transmission from the planet" then turned on the view screen showing a young woman with white face paint covering her face along with red lipstick, a red jewel on her forehead and a headdress. "It's Queen Amidala herself" Rune stated. "At last we are getting results, again you come to us your highness" Viceroy mused. "You will not be so pleased by what I have to say Viceroy, your trade convoy over our planet has ended" Amidala assured. Viceroy and Rune shared a look before Viceroy turned back at her "I was not aware of such failure" he questioned. " I have word that the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now and that you've been commanded to resettlement" she answered. "I know nothing about any ambassadors, you must be mistaken" Viceroy lied. "Beware Viceroy the Federation has gone too far this time" Amidala warned. "We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate, you assume too much" Viceroy said. "We'll see" Amidala challenged before the view screen shut off. "She's right the Senate will-" Rune was quickly cut off "it's too late now" Viceroy told him. "Do you think she expects an attack?" Rune asked him. "I don't know but we must move quickly and disrupt all communication down there" Viceroy answered.


	2. Getting To Theed

Down on Naboo Queen Amidala contacted Senator Palpatine on a hologram about the Ambassadors. "The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How can that be true I have assurances from the Chancellor the Ambassadors did arrive" Palpatine started before his image suddenly flickered off. "Senator Palpatine? What's happened?" Amidala asked Captain Panaka. "Check the transmission generator" Panaka asked another guard. "A communication disruption can mean only one thing, invasion" said Governor Sio Bibble. "The Federation would not dare go that far" Amidala said to him. "The Senate would invoke their trade franchises and they'd be finished" Panaka stated. "We must continue to rely on negotiations" Amidala decided. "Negotiations? We lost all communications and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors" Bibble asked curiously. "This is a dangerous situation your highness our security volunteers will be no match against the battle hardened Federation army" Panaka warned the Queen. Amidala looked at him with determination "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war" she stated defiantly.

Meanwhile the droid army started landing on Naboo's surface heading towards the Capital. As the tanks tore down trees and scared away the wildlife Viceroy contacted the droid captain "yes Viceroy?" the droid asked. "Captain we have searched the ship and there are no trace of the Jedi they may have gotten on one of your landing craft" Rune said. "If they're down here sir we'll find them" the droid assured. "Use caution these Jedi are not to be underestimated" Viceroy warned. A tank took down another tree chasing Qui-gon revealing a Gungan in front of it. "Get away! Get out of here!" Qui-gon shouted at him before falling on top of him. They both got to their feet and Qui-gon started walking with the Gungan in tow. "Hey wait!" the Gungan called out. "Oh moi moi I luv yous" he said to Qui-gon. "You almost got us killed are you brainless?" Qui-gon questioned irritably. "I speak" the Gungan said insulted. "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent now get out of here" Qui-gon countered. But the Gungan wouldn't let up "No no mesa stay, mesa called Jar Jar Binks mesa be your humble servant" he said. "That won't be necessary" Qui-gon declined. "Oh but it is decided by the Gods it is" Jar Jar countered. They then heard blaster fire and saw Obi-wan and Jason running from a droid on a STAP. "Get down!" Qui-gon ordered Jar Jar before activating his lightsaber and destroying the STAP along with it's driver. Jason was on the ground breathing heavily trying to catch his breath "that was a little too close for comfort Master" he told Qui-gon who deactivated his lightsaber. Jar Jar then stood back up "you saved my again" he said. "What's this?" Obi-wan questioned. "A local now lets get out of here before more droids show up" Qui-gon answered helping Jason to his feet and walking away. "More? More did you say?" Jar Jar asked fearfully. He then ran up to catch up with the three "Exqueeze me? But the mostest safest place is where I grew up in the hidden city" he said causing the others to stop abruptly. "City?" Qui-gon asked. He nodded "uh huh". "Can you take us there?" Qui-gon asked. "Uh on second thought no not really no" Jar Jar answered. "No?" Qui-gon questioned. "This embarrassing I'm afraid I've been banished my forgotten the Boss will do terrible things to me! Horrible things if me go back there!" he answered. "You hear that?" Qui-gon asked referring to the Tanks in the background. Jar Jar lifted up his ear and nodded "yeah" he said dumbly. "That is the sound of the thousand terrible things heading our way" Qui-gon said in a low deep voice. "If they find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion" Obi-wan told Jar Jar dramatically. Jar Jar seemed to ponder this "yousa point is well seen, this way hurry!" he said while quickly scurrying off. Jason leaned up and whispered in Obi-wan's ear "the scare was a nice touch" causing causing Obi-wan to chuckle lightly. The three then followed Jar Jar on their way to the Gungan city. A few minutes later of walking Jar Jar stopped "how much further?" Qui-gon asked. "Wesa goin underwater okie day but I warn you Gungan's no liken outsiders so no expect a warm welcome" Jar Jar warned. "Oh don't worry this isn't a good day for warm welcomes" Obi-wan said taking his re-breather out before Jar Jar gave a shout and front flipped into the water. Qui-gon and Jason then took out their re-breathers before walking in the water. Jar Jar then popped out of the water and shook "yousa follow me now okie day?" he said before they all went under. The three Jedi swam behind Jar Jar until they came to a underwater city covered by a bubble like structure. Jar Jar pushed onto one of the bubbles and went inside. Jason's eyes widened at the sight before shaking his head and went in with the others. They looked around and saw hundreds of Gungans. As they looked around a voice stopped them "hey yousa stop a there!" they turned to see a Gungan on top of a type of animal that rode on two legs. "Heyo daddy uh Captain Tarpals mesa back!" Jar Jar exclaimed nervously while extending his arms over dramatically. Tarpals didn't look amused "not again Jar Jar yousa goin to the Boss yousa in big doo doo this time" he said angry. Jar Jar looked down ashamed. Gungan guards surrounded the three Jedi and their Gungan friend. One walked up to Jar Jar with a spear and shocked him in the arm causing him to yelp in pain "how wude" he muttered before they were taken to Boss Nass.

Gungan leader Boss Nass clicked his tongue before speaking to the Jedi in front of him "yousa cannot be here, this army of mechaneecs aren't there it's you we saw" he told them. "The droid army is about to attack the Naboo we must warn them" Qui-gon informed him with his hands on his hips. "Wesa no like the Naboo, the Naboo think they're so smarty they think their brain so big" Boss told them. "You and the Naboo form a symbiote circle, what happens to one of you will affect the other you need to understand this" Jason advised. "Wesa no care about the Naboo" Boss shot back. "Then speed us on our way" Qui-gon said with a wave of his hand manipulating Boss's mind with the Force. "Wesa gonna speed yousa way" Boss repeated. "We could use a transport?" Qui-gon continued waving his hand again. "Wesa give yousa boga bongo, the speediest way to the Naboo is through the Planet Core now go" Boss answered. "I thank you for your help we leave in peace" Qui-gon said with a bow. "Master what's a bongo?" Obi-wan asked. "A transport I hope" Qui-gon answered as they walked away. "Hesa settin yousa up going through the planet core bad bombin, mesa can help " Jar Jar said while chuckling nervously. Qui-gon turned slightly "Master we're short on time, we have to go before it's too late" Jason said urgently. "We'll need a navigator to get through the planets core, this Gungan may be of help" Qui-gon said as he turned to Boss Nass "what is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" he asked. "He's sentenced to be punished" Boss answered. Jar Jar bowed his head "I saved his life he owes what you call a lifedebt" Qui-gon told him. Boss looked surprised at this and looked at Jar Jar "Binks? You serve a life to this man?" he asked which Jar Jar nodded. Boss shook his head from side to side "begone with him" he ordered. Qui-gon smiled and walked away with the others. "You got me outta this one, better dead here than dead in the core" Jar Jar smacked his head lightly for saying that "by Gods what's mesa saying?" he said before following the Jedi.

The group strapped in the Gungan transport and sped off. "This is nuttin, ooh goober fish!" Jar Jar exclaimed offhandedly. "Why were you banished anyway Jar Jar?" Jason asked curiously. "Mesa not supposed to tello but uh small part maybe mesa uh clumsy" Jar Jar answered embarrassed. "You were banished because you're clumsy?" Obi-wan asked. "Uh yousa might be sayin that" Jar Jar answered before they continued through the water. Unknown to them a giant fish with sharp teeth followed them. As Jar Jar told them about how he was banished the giant fish let out it's tongue latching onto the ship. Jar Jar started panicking as the fish pulled the ship in its teeth. Just then a much bigger fish clamped its own teeth on the smaller fish causing it to release its hold on the ship. "There's always a bigger fish" Qui-gon said as the ship sped through the core.

At the Droid Control ship Viceroy and Rune were telling Darth Sidious about the invasion. "The invasion is on schedule my Lord" Viceroy told Sidious. "I have the Senate brought down into procedures, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system" Sidious told them. "The queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her" Viceroy said with concern. "Queen Amidala is young and naive, you will find controlling her will not be difficult" Sidious stated with a smirk. "Yes my Lord" Viceroy said before turning off the hologram. Rune the turned to Viceroy "you didn't tell him about the missing Jedi" he said in slight confusion. "No need to report that to him until we have something to report" Viceroy said calmly.

Back in the planets core Jason meditated while they continued through the water in calm silence. "Where a wesa goin?" Jar Jar asked breaking the silence much to Jason's slight irritation. "Don't worry the Force will guide us" Qui-gon assured wisely. Jar Jar didn't look convinced "Ooh maxy big da Force well that's smells stinkin" he said before loud sirens turned on. "We're losing power" Obi-wan said as Jar Jar groaned and the ship lost power. "Wesa die in here" Jar Jar whined. "Don't worry we're not in trouble yet" Qui-gon assured. As Obi-wan started fixing the ship Jar Jar started cracking "What? Yet? Monsters out there, leakin in here all sinkin and no power! When yousa think wesa in trouble?!" he yelled much to Jason's amusement. Just then the ship sparked back to life "powers back" Obi-wan told them before Jar Jar looked forward seeing a giant snake like fish "AAH MONSTERS BACK!" he screamed in terror. Obi-wan then swerved the ship around with the fish in pursuit. As the chase went on Another giant fish appeared in front of them causing Jason of all people to lean back in his chair. Obi-wan pulled the control up narrowly avoiding the fish before it chomped on the other. Jason then breathed a sigh of relief as they were almost through the core.

Meanwhile back on Naboo's surface the droid army rode through the city easily overthrowing it. Queen Amidala watched helplessly as her city was being taken over. Back outside Viceroy was approached by one of the droids "Viceroy we've captured the Queen" it said. Viceroy was pleased with this "ah victory" he said as they walked off to see the captured Queen.

Back in the water with Jason and the others they finally reached the surface. Jar Jar commented on the scenery at how beautiful it was. Jason on the other hand looked at some broken down buildings and felt his heart begin to crack. It's true he hadn't been here in years but he still felt it was home, and that made him sad at the thought that this will only get worse if the Trade Federation isn't stopped. He bent his knees and jumped from the ship and onto the ledge across with a determined look on his face.


	3. Escaping Naboo

At the palace stairs everyone was held captive with Queen Amidala in front. "How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble asked Viceroy. "The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legalize our occupation here, I have been assured it will be rectified with the Senate" Viceroy answered. "I will not cooperate" Amidala stated defiantly. Now now your highness in time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view" Viceroy promised. He then turned to the Commander Droid "Commander?" he said getting the droid's attention "yes sir?" it asked. "Process them" he said. "Captain take them to camp four" it said to the other droid "roger roger" it said before it took the Queen and the others down the stairs.

Outside Jason and the others tailed the captives until they were right on the balcony in front of them. Jason and the others Jedi took out their lightsabers before Jason jumped down first slicing away the droids. When he was done he saw Qui-gon with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised slightly. Jason quickly realized he took out almost all the droids before them and blushed slightly. He shrugged before turning to the Queen "you should leave this treatment your highness" he said as Panaka and the guards grabbed the droids weapons and walked away. When they weren't in anymore danger Qui-gon turned to the Queen "We're the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor" he told them. "Your negotiations seemed to have failed ambassador" Bibble said. "The negotiations never took place, it's urgent that we get contact with the Republic" Qui-gon told him. "They've knocked out all our communications" Panaka informed him. Jason decided to through ideas out as well "how about a transport?" he asked. Panaka nodded "the main hangar this way" he said before all of them headed to the hangar. When they got there they saw many battle droids "There are too many of them" Panaka said. "That shouldn't be a problem" Jason said before turning to the Queen "your highness under circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us" he said to her before glancing at one of the handmaidens curiously. He felt like he knew her somehow. He shrugged off the thought before turning back at the Queen "Thank you ambassador but my place is with my people" she answered. "they will kill you if you stay" Jason countered lightly. "They wouldn't dare" Bibble said gruffly. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal they can't afford to kill her" Panaka told Jason. "There's something else behind all this your highness, there's no logic in the Federation's play my feelings tell me they'll destroy you" Jason said softly. The handmaiden from before suddenly looked at Jason in curiosity. It reminded her of a boy next door to her about how he always had these feelings and did what he could to help people. She shrugged the thought off and remained quiet. "Our only hope is to present this, Senator Palpatine needs your help" Bibble said to the three Jedi. The Queen looked conflicted "either choice presents great danger to us all" she said as she turned to the handmaiden. "We're brave your highness" the handmaiden muttered to the Queen. Qui-gon then turned to the Queen "if you are to leave your highness it must be now" he told her urgently. "Then we will plead our case to the Senate" she stated strongly. "Be careful" she muttered as they walked into the hangar "We'll need to free those pilots" Panaka said as he made way to his blaster. "I'll handle that" Obi-wan told him as he gently guided the blaster down. "Halt" the Commander droid told Qui-gon and the group. "I'm an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor I'm taking these people to Coruscant" he said. "Where are you taking them?" it asked. "To Coruscant" Qui-gon answered. "Coruscant uh that doesn't compute, your under arrest!" the droid said before Qui-gon sliced through it. Jason and Obi-wan then sprang into action and tore through the other droids. When they were done they boarded the starship and flew off. Jason followed Obi-wan into the cockpit "There's the blockade" said the pilot. Suddenly the control ship started firing at the starship causing it to jerk. Then Jason heard a loud bang and sirens started blaring. "The shield generator's been hit!" the pilot exclaimed.

As the sirens blared astromech droids were activated to fix the problem. Just then a blue highlighted one accidentally bumped into Jar Jar before going into the small elevator. When it got to the top it joined the other droids and tried to fix the shield generator. But as they did they got blown away by the bombardment one by one.

Back in the cockpit Jason and the others watched as the droids were getting destroyed quickly. "We're losing droids fast" Obi-wan said. "If they don't get the generator working we'll be sitting ducts!" Panaka exclaimed. Then another droid got destroyed leaving the blue highlighted one. "The shields are gone" the pilot said as he pushed buttons rapidly. The droid then finished fixing the generator and turned it back on. As the generator came back online the pilot had a surprised look on his face "the powers back, that little droid did it" he said in shock. "The deflector shield is up at maximum" he said before turning it on and flew past the blockade. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyper drive is leaking" the pilot explained. "We'll need to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship" Qui-gon said. "Here master Tatooine it's a small out of the way planet, the Trade Federation has no presence there" Obi-wan suggested. "How can you be sure?" Panaka asked. "It's controlled by the Hutts" Qui-gon answered. "You can't take her royal highness there the Hutts are gangsters, if they discovered her-" Panaka was then abruptly interrupted "it would be no different if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation but the Hutts aren't looking for her which gives us the advantage" Jason told him.


	4. Old Friends Reunited

At the Federation control ship Viceroy contacted Sidious "Queen Amidala has she signed the treaty?" Sidious asked. "She has disappeared my Lord one Naboo cruiser got past the blockade" Viceroy told him. "I want that treaty signed!" Sidious demanded. "My Lord it is impossible to locate the ship it's out of our range" Viceroy explained. "Not for a sith" Sidious told them. Just then another dark figure with markings on his face appeared before them. "This is my apprentice Darth Maul, he will find your lost ship" he assured before the image flickered away. Viceroy turned to Rune "this is getting out of hand now there are two of them" he said fearfully. "We should not have made this bargain" Rune agreed.

Back with Jason he and Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood in the Queen's throne room. Where he saw the droid from earlier and was surprised to find out it was the droid he and his dad built when he was younger. "It's a very well put together little droid your highness, without a doubt it saved the ship as well as our lives" Panaka told the Queen. Jason couldn't help but smirk slightly. He was glad that the droid helped them was the same droid he made. He always liked to help people so he thought it'd be a good idea to build something to help them. "It is to be commended, what is it's number?" the Queen asked. Panaka looked at the droids number and turned back at the Queen. "Artoo Dee Too your highness" he answered. "Thank you Artoo Dee Too" she said. "Padme?" she asked a certain handmaiden causing Jason to straighten. _"So that's her name, wait a minute I've heard that name before she was that little girl I used to play with before I became a Jedi" _he thought with a small smile on his face. "Clean this droid up as best you can it deserves our gratitude" the Queen said with a small smile. Padme bowed and guided the droid away not before glancing at Jason which he followed her gaze. "Continue captain" the Queen told Panaka who nodded at Qui-gon. "Your highness with your permission we're heading to a remote planet called Tatooine it's in a system far beyond the Trade Federation" Qui-gon told her. "I do not agree with a Jedi on us" Panaka countered. "You must trust my judgement your highness" Qui-gon insisted. And with that the meeting ended and Jason decided to find Padme. When he found her he started having trouble about how to talk to her. He shrugged and continued in. "Hi" he said causing her to gasp softly. He laughed a little at this "sorry didn't mean to scare you, so you went from princess to handmaiden huh? Or is that some kind of cover up?" he said with a smirk. She stared at him wide eyed before regaining her composure "how do you know that?" she demanded. "I may remember bits and pieces but I do remember you being a princess Padme" he answered. She looked at him with confusion "who are you?" she asked. "I'm hurt that you've forgotten me so easily, it's me Jason" he said with a smirk. Padme looked deep in thought before her eyes widened as her memories of him flooded back and a big smile crossed her face. Then without warning she jumped up and engulfed him in a big hug. He spun her around both of them laughing as he did. "It's so good to see you again Jason" Padme muttered to him softly in his chest. "It's good to see you too, I've missed you" Jason said just as softly. They parted and before either of them could say anything more Qui-gon approached them "we are almost on Tatooine, I came to inform you" he told Jason. "Of course Master I'll be right there" he answered as Qui-gon took his leave. He then turned back to Padme "Well duty calls"he said with a smirk. They hugged once more before parting "it really is good to see you again Jason" Padme said with a smile. Jason turned around to face her "me too" he said returning the smile and walking out. Padme couldn't help but feel warmth in her chest at how genuine that smile was and that it was directed to her.


	5. Sorry

Sorry guys I haven't had the chance to update, but I will asap. Promise.


End file.
